


Unspoken

by kelex



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen sulks over Jared's lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

There's a lot of things about Jared that drive Jensen crazy, but in the good way. Like the candy fetish, and the non-stop mile-a-minute talking, and the fact that every so often, Jared decides it's a good idea to climb Jensen like a tree, which, Jensen *still* can't figure out the logic behind that one. But it's okay, because Padalogic very rarely resembles real person logic. 

But there's one thing about Jared that drives Jensen crazy in the *bad* way. In the jealous, dirty, bad-wrong, I'm-the-only-one-that-has-them kind of way. 

And that's Jared's mouth.

Because really, Jared's got a serious case of cocksucking lips, and he can't believe nobody else notices. And it kind of makes him twitch, because while he's not *proud* of it, Jensen knows he's got a set, too, and it *miffs* him that Jared's are maybe kinda sorta a little bit *better* than his.

Of course, Jensen can't suck his own cock to put that to the test, but there's been a time or two he's been severely tempted to try.

It doesn't help that he's pretty sure Jared's flexible enough to pull it off, but when you're that tall, you have more torso length to get your head--

Okay, no, Jensen's just NOT going there, and he's _not_ going to sit there and imagine Jared sucking his own cock, because that's oddly way more arousing than it should be. 

"Hey, Jen!" The Texas in Jared's accent makes it sound more like "HAY JEYN," as in the hay you feed a horse, but Jensen's echoed, "Hey, Jay," sounded almost exactly the same. 

Jared's tall body folds down to fit in the wood-and-cloth director's chair beside Jensen's, and he immediately assumes a matching slouch. "Plans t'night?" he asks, which is Jaredspeak for, _Can I come over tonight?_

"Not even," Jensen answers, which is code for, _Please come over._

"Wanna hang out?" _You're down for it?_

"Yeah, man, sounds great." _Oh God yes, please._

Thank Christ Jensen's a smart guy, because there's enough unspoken words floating around to form two entirely different conversations, and carrying them both on at the same time would be taxing if he were any less attentive to Jared's every move and weren't hanging off his every word.

Yeah, it's *that* obvious, and he slouches deeper in his chair at the thought.

Head the fuck over heels for Jared, but when the deeply-dimpled, teeth-showing smile of Ultimate Jared Happiness lit up his face, Jensen doesn't really care how obvious it is.

But he's still pissy over the lips thing.

=====

They're cut loose around eleven, which means Jensen gets home about 11:30, showered by a quarter of midnight, and has a Padalecki-shaped puppy on his front steps at ten til.

That's about average, considering the traffic Jensen'd noticed on the way home, and as soon as he opens the door, beer in hand, he's tackled by the Padalecki. 

Jared presses him up against the wall and knocks the unopened bottles out of his hand, which is fine with him because he'd much rather be doing this anyway. His hands reach up and slide through Jared's hair, which must be their signal that Jensen really wants to be kissed, because half a heartbeat later, Jared's mouth is sealed tightly against Jensen's. 

The kiss is deep and hard and wet and sloppy, everything that Jensen likes best. Jared's tongue and teeth are involved, and so are those huge fucking hands, because Jensen feels them on his ass, squeezing and kneading, pulling his cheeks apart and pressing them back together again, making Jensen shudder with every touch. Jensen's fingers tighten in Jared's hair, and that seems to be a signal too, because he stops kissing Jensen's lips and moves down to his neck. 

Jensen groans when he sees a flash of Jared's lips, kissed red and slick and swollen before they press against his skin, and he knows what he wants. His hands slide over Jared's shoulders, tugging at his hideously orange Longhorns sweatshirt jacket in his desperation, and Jared does this *shimmy* with his shoulders and the jacket is in the floor and he'd apparently undressed for the occasion because there was bare skin underneath and that suits Jensen. 

His nails drag over Jared's chest, tugging at his nipples, sliding his hands down even further to the familiar silver Texas belt buckle. It seems to come undone like magic under Jensen's fingers, or maybe he's too busy concentrating on Jared's tongue as it dances over his pulse to notice the snick of metal and leather as the belt opens and falls to the floor, followed quickly by jeans. 

Suddenly Jensen realizes that Jared is the one who's completely naked, and he's the one who's still half-dressed, but apparently that's not a deterrent, and that's just fine by Jensen. Jared's hands are back on Jensen's ass like they never left, and Jensen's hands are pulling at his own zipper until it gives way and lets Jared's nose nuzzle inside the hot denim. He's not sure when Jared got on his knees--last time he was aware of anything much, Jared was sucking hard on his neck--but hey, knees were good too.

Because Jensen likes that; he likes it a lot when Jared can't wait to breathe him in, because he groans--just like that, deep and vibrating and kind of like a moan and growl at the same time--and he's only ever heard Jared make that noise around him. He doesn't want to know if Jared makes it around anyone else, but he really thinks not, because whenever Jared makes that noise, Jensen knows he's about to get devoured. 

And that's pretty much literally, because Jared's hands effortlessly pop the button on Jensen's jeans and he twitches his hips enough to send them sliding down his legs. Almost before they're out of the way, Jared's hands are back on his bare ass, but he's not teasing this time. His fingers dig in and haul Jensen about a half a step forward, and it's Jensen's turn to make embarrassingly loud groans as Jared swallows him down. 

Jared's fingers don't loosen their grip on Jensen's ass, and Jensen *knows* that's Jared's signal to move already, and that's exactly what he does. His fingers move to thread through Jared's hair, fisting firmly in the silky strands as he rubs them between his fingers. Concentrating on Jared's hair always lets him find the right rhythm to fuck his mouth to, because otherwise Jensen knows from experience he'd be thrusting wildly and pretty much losing all control as he pushed his cock into those fuckable lips. 

Jensen listens as Jared makes that same noise as before, only this time muffled by Jensen's cock sliding into his throat, and he starts to thrust a little faster, grunting himself as Jared's hands keep grabbing his ass and pulling him in deeper and harder. 

Then it's Jensen's turn to groan loudly, head thudding back against the wall as Jared's tongue comes into play, licking over the head of his cock with each bob of his head. He shudders with the long, drawn-out sucks that tease him, at the hotwetsilky feel of Jared's lips as his cock slides past them with every push of his hips. 

Jared picks up the signals that Jensen is sending out, because the sucks get harder and faster, his tongue licking as he slurps absurdly loudly. Jensen has to remind himself not to yank Jared's hair out, because the slurps are obscenely *hot* and all Jensen wants to do is either shove all the way down Jared's throat or pull away altogether and push his tongue in Jared's mouth instead to taste his wet tongue for himself. 

In the end he does neither, letting Jared's grip on his ass dictate the pace, rocking his hips and grunting Jared's name as he comes. It hits him hard in the belly, just like it does every time Jared swallows his come, and he lets go of Jared's hair when his knees buckle and somehow he ends up on the floor in front of Jared, face to face and eye to eye. 

He leans forward, kissing Jared hotly and letting his tongue lick and tease lazily against Jared's as he kisses back. When it breaks an eternity later, Jared's lips are even redder than before, spit-slick, shiny and puffy. Jensen nips the lower one, sucking it into his mouth for one last taste before he leans back against the wall, breathing harshly as Jared sacks out flat beside him, eyes twinkling as he looks up.

"Glad you came over, man." _I love you, Jared._

"Me too, Jen." _Yeah, I know. Me, too._

The End


End file.
